The Girl from the Mystic Moon
by anime-gurl-123
Summary: Hitomi's grand daughter Kana is transported in Gaia, there she meets Vans son and has to face many challenges. lemon and fluffy in further chapters
1. The Story unfolds

Twenty eight years have passed...since the Mystic moon called Hitomi back from Gaia, and the last time Hitomi last saw Van. Forty-eight years old, wrinkles appeared under her eyes as she looked out the window and into the sky. Hitomi felt a tug on her yellow dress, she looked down "Grandma...I want to hear the story again" her grand daughter Kana asked her with emerald eyes and dirty blond hair, Hitomi heard herself giggle "again little one? but I've already told it to you today.." she smiled at her grand-daughter. "Again! Again!" the impatient child smiled with joy jumping up and down "alright..." she said smiling while placing Kana on her lap "Forty eight years ago....I met a boy, a boy who changed my life..and I changed his..this boys name was...."  
  
Escaflowne   
  
Hitomi hugged Van for the last time, the familiar blue light surrounded them as she held onto him tightly, Van looked down at her with loving eyes, he said her name quietly "I'm not going to leave you!" hitomi cried into his chest, Van pulled her away so he could look into her eyes "I'll always be with you.." that's all hitomi needed to hear from him. they let go of one another.. tears trickling down Hitomi's cheeks as she drifted up into the air "I'll never forget you van!" she yelled to him as their hands pulled away from one another, she looked at Van, her beloved..one last time until everything turned white. Hitomi knew instantly that she was back on Earth.  
  
Kana woke up from her dream to yelling downstairs "Kana!! dinner is ready!!" her mother yelled to her while cooking the remains. "Coming!" Kana pulled a robe over her shorts and t-shirt and ran downstairs. the scent of bacon and cheese omelet mixed with smoke entered her nostrils, she inhaled it then coughed slightly, she then sat down at the table. her mother came over "here's your dinner...with some orange juice so you'll have lots of energy to study" she smiled at her daughter as she sat down at the other side. kana smiled and began to eat "I had a dream...you know of the story grandma always use to tell me when I was little....by the way, how is grandma Hitomi doing today? is she getting any better?" she asked while cutting her omelet and stuffing it into her mouth. Her mother stopped eating and placed her utensils down on her plate "kana....theirs..theirs something I need to-to tell you.." she looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes "grandma...s-she died last night..." she bit her lip to prevent from crying. Kana dropped her utensils and looked at her mother "w-what?" was all that kana could say, her body quivered as she looked at her mother "its not true..." she muttered to herself, she let the tears pour down her face "ITS NOT TRUE!!" she stood up and ran out of the door, her mothers voice calling her to come back trailing off into the distance.   
  
All Kana could do was run, run away from the truth that she was told. Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran, her lungs gasping for air as she came to a stop, she fell to the ground and cried "why..." Kana said in-between sobs, she felt at peace for a moment, then looked up at where she was. "The track.." Kana said under her breath, She stood up and looked around. Kana then walked onto the black tar, the rocks crunching under her shoes. The sky became dimmer as the sun setted, Kana looked at the track and began to walk it slowly looking at her feet as she did so, she then ran as fast as she could until she had no more energy. She fell on the tar, she felt her knees get scratched as she did so, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to see her grandmother once more. "Why!?" she yelled as she covered her face with her hands, her body shaking as she did so. She looked at the sky "grandmother.." she whispered under her breath silently as she wiped her tears, she felt at peace...but why? she looked at her hands, a blue aura surrounded her body "what!?" she blinked in disbelief "what's happening!?!?" she shook her hands violently, then a blue light surrounded her body and lifted her up into the sky "AAAHHHHH!!" she yelled as she was engulfed by the light, then all she could she was the color white.  
  



	2. The Prince named Adia and the girl named...

"You think you can defeat you opponent with that attack? Strike me with all you have! Prince Adia!!" the elderly man yelled to his disciple   
  
"but sir..."   
  
"Just hit me! what are you a pansy?" he yelled at him while waiting for him to attack, then he looked up at the sky "I don't have all--!?" he gasped and fell to the ground "what's the matter sir?" Adia walked towards him, all he could do was point to the sky "the heavens are...are sending something!"  
  
"what the..? have you been drinking my fathers alcohol again?" Adia said with amusement while looking at him smiling "YOU IDIOT! look at the sky!" he yelled at him, Adia did as he was told to and gaped in awe "what did I tell you?! the gods are telling us something! its a sign!" the elderly man chuckled trying to get rid of his fear in the back of his throat. Adia felt a twinge of excitement as he saw the blue light emerge from the sky "I'll be right back..." he said as he jumped from the ledge, running towards the light "SIR! SIR COME BACK!! ITS DANGEROUS TO BE OUT THERE!!" his master yelled at him, but all Adia could hear was his own heart beating with anticipation.  
  
Kana awoke, her eye vision blurry as hell. She rubbed her eyes gingerly "where..where am I?" she looked around, she heard birds and other animals ' I'm...in a forest. But..' she frowned in confusion, then stood up gingerly "OUCH!" her knees burned as she tried to walk 'that's right...I was at the track..but then' she blinked a few times "how did I get in a forest?" she gasped "WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPPED ME!?" she looked around alarmed "hello?" she said quietly scared of what could happen to her if she was kidnapped.  
  
Adia ran into the forest, following the blue light that he saw from the sky "it should be here around..." he stopped and hid in a bush 'who's that...?' he asked himself while examining the woman. a light blush appeared on his face as he looked at her. he then saw her try to get up and yelp in pain "Are you alright!?" he asked her concerned. Kana tried to scoot back "STAY AWAY! I KNOW KARATE!!" she yelled as she looked at the foreign boy. Adia tilted his head " I'm not going to hurt you...I just wanted--" he examined her body "you're hurt!" he said kneeling down and touched her knees gingerly "DON'T TOUCH ME!! KUSOTARE!!"she punched him as hard as she could, Adia flew back a few feet and screamed in pain "OUCH!!" he held his cheek trying to wash the pain away. the elderly man ran through the forest "PRINCE ADIA!!" he found him lying on the forest floor. He looked at Adia then to Kana "NANI!!? is this what the heavens brought us? a little girl!?!" his eye twitched. "are you alright prince?" he asked Adia with concern, Adia looked at Kana "ALL I WAS DOING WAS EXAMINING YOUR WOUND BAKA!!" he yelled at kana while holding his cheek, kana blinked in disbelief "eh.....sorry? hehehehee..." she laughed nervously ' I'm going to die...I'm going to die...' she looked at Adia.  
  
"How dare you attack the prince! you wrench!" the man was about to strike Kana, then Adia hit his head "ENOUGH SIRUS!" he yelled at him "but sir...she hit you and with that there's a punishment!" he said surprised at Adia's decision. Kana looked at the men in fear, all she wanted to know was where in the hell is was at, and she knew for certain it wasn't home where she belonged. she swallowed her fear " I'm sorry...sir..but do you know where we are?" she asked looking at Adia then Sirus "you're in Gaia...where else would you be?" Adia replied harshly to Kana. Sirus looked at the sky "its getting late Prince, if we don't go back to the castle your father will--"  
  
"GAIA?!?!" kana yelled in disbelief "IM IN GAIA!?!?" kana stood up and shook Adia gently "I cant be....its..its only a..." she fell to the ground and fainted.   
  
"kana...kana.." a faint voice called her name "grandma...?" she questioned herself then saw her grandmother in front of her "GRANDMA!!" she hugged her tightly "you're okay!! you're alright!!" kana began to cry "don't leave me alone.." she whispered under her breath. Hitomi gently wiped her tears away "I'll never leave you Kana...because..." she placed her hand on kana's heart "I'll always be with you, even if you think you are alone..i'll be here" she smiled as she kissed her grandchild's cheeks.  
  
"GRANDMA!!!" kana awoke to a bright room with pink walls, the scent of daisies surrounded her. Kana stepped on the wooden floor and went to the open window. the sun felt good on her skin, she sighed and looked at the sky "grandma..." she whispered silently. The door creaked open, she jerked around she see the door. kana heard panting and then saw a white image with hazel eyes appear "a....dog?" she said sighing "whew..." kana walked towards it and knelt down petting it gently "aww...you're so cute" she smiled and scratched its ears. "what's you're name little fellow?" she asked while petting it.  
  
"Gina.." a voice replied that made Kana jump "oh...its you" she said while looking at Adia. He held a tray of food and tea "would you like some break feast?" he asked her setting it on the little table near her bed "oh..thank you.." she said gingerly, she stood up and walked over to him "um..about yesterday..im sorry I punched you" she said looking at him. Adia looked at Kana "its alright.. I'm sorry I called you an idiot." He smiled at her, his cheek bruised from her punch   
  
"Here…eat this..you'll feel better" he said placing the tray on the table "thanks.." Kara said as she said down. She glanced and Adia and a small blush appeared on her face, she quickly made it dissapear, Adia did the same as he looked at her. 


	3. new experiences

Kana looked at Adia, it has been three weeks since she came to Gaia.her heart skipped a beat "you..look like someone I know.." she said quietly. Adia looked at her. "Eh?" he said confused by what she said "what do you mean?" he asked her while eating a piece of bread smothered with jelly "oh nothing...its silly" she waved her hands from embarrassment "no come on...tell me" he said smiling at her" she sighed "fine...but you're going to think im insane.." she said looking at him "try me.." Adia said chewing then looking at her "well...my grandmother use to tell me abut Gaia that she met a boy here...named Van, she loved him very much. They went through a lot together..then when the time came her and van were to be separated forever..she described me to me a long time ago..silly, you look like the image a thought of when I was little..." she laughed nervously then drank her juice. she heard a glass break, Kana looked at Adia, his hand shook "was her name...Hitomi..?" he questioned her nervously, Kana choked while drinking "yes!" kana looked at Adia "My fathers name is Van!" adia smiled with glee, Kana looked at him dumbfounded "you mean that....you're his son?" she said looking at him "yes! and if you don't believe me I'll show you!" he stood up and pulled her arm towards the door "WAIT!!" kana yelled, adia looked at her with curiosity "what's the matter?" he asked her "im not...im not dressed to see him yet" she said embarrassed. "god..girls" Adia sighed as he closed her doors "make it quick! this is an emergency!" Kana rolled her eyes as she looked through the drawers. She found a dress that looked very old "you have got to be kidding me..." she said looking at the dress. it was blue with a lacy design..totally not her style. he bit her lip and decided she didn't care she slipped it on and opened the door "I need your help.." she admitted sheepishly. Adia raised his eyebrows "with what?" he questioned her, Kana turned around, her back bare as she held up the dress to prevent the front from falling "the zipper you moron, what else would you think?" she said glaring at him. he zipped it up quickly getting a good glimpse of her lower back, his face turned bright red. "alright lets go" he said pulling her towards the royal chambers. Kana's heart pounded as she entered the chambers, people looked at her and to Adia. a man walked up to Adian and smiled at him "glad you returned safely Prince Adia" the man smiled at him then walked away. Kana looked at Adia and didn't say anything, she then looked at the throne, an elderly man sat on it. he looked serious and intense, kana got the shivers by just looking at him "Father! i have something wonderful to tell you!" Adie pulled kana next to him. Van's eyes examined Kana, his lower lip quivered "H-hitomi..?" he said standing up, a happy smile devoured his face. Adia looked at kana then to his father "no..this is Hitomi's grandchild, her name is Kana," he said looking at his father "its a pleasure to meet you...your highness" she said bowing to Van. he chuckled "there's no need to bow, my child" he said smiling at her "oh.." kana felt flustered and stood up quickly feeling stupid. Adia smiled and looked at Kana "father, can I take Kana out to the courtyard?" he asked his father smiling, van nodded. Adia pulled on kana's hand running outside. Van sat down on his throne and sighed "she looked so much like hitomi.." he said looking sad for a moment.  
  
Adia chuckled and pulled kana to the grape orchards "the grapes don't ripen until late summer.." he said while picking some off the vines "there really good, you want some?" he asked her while eating some "uh...sure.." she plucked one out of his hand and ate it "ITS SOUR!!" she yelped and tried to spit it out of her mouth "oh..i thought i told you that..sorry" he said laughing slightly. Kana glared at him "you!!" she hit him slightly "you don't want another bruise now do you?" Kana asked Adia ready to punch him.  
  
Adia grinned and grabbed her fist "try it.." he said smiling, her face turned crimson. "What?" she asked him, Adia moved closer to her "wha-what are you doing?" she asked him as he wrapped his arms around her waist "kana..." his breath tickled her ear as he whispered into his, goose bumps appeared on her skin "what..." she said breathlessly "there's...there's something I've wanted to tell you.." he looked at her "yes?" she replied her face still crimson.   
  
Adia smiled "there's a spider in your hair." he looked at her then to her hair "eh...?" kana looked up "EKKKKKKKKK!!!" she screamed as loud as she could "GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!" she shook her body violently to remove the spider from her hair, still screaming. Adia couldn't stop from laughing "I cant believe you fell for that!" he pointed at her and fell down from laughing so hard "BAKA!!" kana kicked him "i hate spiders!!" she laughed slightly "but..you did fool me, do that's a few points" she smiled at him. "here..let me help you u--!" Adia pulled her down on top of him laughing. "what was that for?" she questioned him still laughing, Adia looked at her and smiled. He rolled on top of her, they bursted into laughter. Adia leaned down and brushed some grass out of her face "wha-what are you doing Adia?" she questioned him looking into his eyes. Adia's lips gently brushed Kana's, then pressed his lips firmly on top hers. Kana jumped slightly then caved into his gentle kiss, 'this is my first...' she said in her mind, embarrassed of not what to do. Adia smiled as the separated looking into each others eyes, and giggled silently as they kissed each other countless times. 


End file.
